Blood Moon
}}Blood Moon is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in the mythos of Ionia, it features champions as Ionian demons or cult worshipers of the Blood Moon. The skin line was born when featured in the Journal of Justice (Issue 22: Ionia Celebrates Annual Festival of Fire). Lore An ancient cult, seeking irresistible power, surfaces on nights of the Blood Moon to perform profane, esoteric rites—merging their flesh with demonic spirits, and becoming one with an ever greater darkness. ;Blood Moon Cultists * * * * * * * * * * ;Blood Moon Demons * * * * * * * History The Bloody Tale She woke up screaming. Red. Everything had been so red. And in the center of the bloodbath, the masked warriors had danced, eyes aglow with murderous intent. Good night, their eyes had whispered. Her companions crowded around her, worried. Behind them, the fire burned low. Above them, thick clouds suffocated the sky. "What did you see?" She paused. Did she dare call on those apparitions? "Just... a bad dream. It was only a dream." They returned to their slumber, and she sighed, still shaken. "It was only a dream", she repeated. A sudden wind shook the trees around the site. She shivered, closing her eyes and wishing for morning. As the clouds parted above, red moonlight bloodied the ground. Trial of the Masks Trivia General= * The Blood Moon theme shares a lot of similarities to most of the Shadow Isles thematic, but with an Ionian twist. * There are two versions of Blood Moon in League of Legends, one is a celebration in Ionia in the main canon and the other is the alternate fantasy skin universe.Blood Moon canon * is the figurehead of the Blood Moon cult. * is their true leader. * is an ink-mage and the master of ceremonies presiding over summoning rituals. * , , and are priestesses. * is the ceremonial executioner. * is a bodyguard to important persons. * is a cultist who carries lost secrets that even demons don't know. * , , , , , and are demons summoned on the night of the Blood Moon. * is the progenitor of all demons: the world-ending creature birthed directly from the Blood Moon. A brief cheat sheet to all alternate universes |-|Skins= Aatrox BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Aatrox Aatrox PrestigeBloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Aatrox Prestige Edition Akali BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Diana BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Diana Elise BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Elise Evelynn BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Jhin BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Jhin Kalista BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Kalista Kennen BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Kennen Pyke BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Pyke Shen BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Shen Sivir BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Sivir Talon BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Talon Thresh BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Thresh Twisted Fate BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Yasuo BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Yasuo Zilean BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Zilean Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Gallery= Akali Update BloodMoon model 01.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Arist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 02.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 03.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 04.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 05.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 06.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Diana BloodMoon Concept 1.jpg|Blood Moon Diana Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Diana Blood Moon splash concept.jpg|Blood Moon Diana Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Elise Blood Moon concept.jpg|Blood Moon Elise Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise Blood Moon model 1.png|Blood Moon Elise Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Blood Moon model 2.png|Blood Moon Elise Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Blood Moon model 3.png|Blood Moon Elise Model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Evelynn BloodMoon concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Zach Sharts) Evelynn BloodMoon concept 02.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Zach Sharts) Evelynn BloodMoon concept 03.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Zach Sharts) Evelynn BloodMoon concept 04.jpg|Blood Moon Evelynn Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Zach Sharts) Katarina_BloodMoon_Concept_01.jpg|Scrapped Blood Moon Katarina Concept 1 (by Riot Contractors Room 8 Studios) Katarina_BloodMoon_Concept_02.jpg|Scrapped Blood Moon Katarina Concept 1 (by Riot Contractors Room 8 Studios) Katarina_BloodMoon_Concept_03.jpg|Scrapped Blood Moon Katarina Concept 2 (by Riot Contractors Room 8 Studios) Katarina_BloodMoon_Concept_04.jpg|Scrapped Blood Moon Katarina Concept 3 (by Riot Contractors Room 8 Studios) Katarina_BloodMoon_Concept_05.jpg|Scrapped Blood Moon Katarina Concept 4 (by Riot Contractors Room 8 Studios) Katarina_BloodMoon_Concept_06.jpg|Scrapped Blood Moon Katarina Concept 5 (by Riot Contractors Room 8 Studios) Katarina_BloodMoon_Concept_07.jpg|Scrapped Blood Moon Katarina Concept 6 (by Riot Contractors Room 8 Studios) Katarina_BloodMoon_Concept_08.jpg|Scrapped Blood Moon Katarina Concept 7 (by Riot Contractors Room 8 Studios) Katarina_BloodMoon_Concept_09.jpg|Scrapped Blood Moon Katarina Concept 8 (by Riot Contractors Room 8 Studios) LoL VFX concept 02.jpg|Blood Moon Kennen Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Kennen BloodMoon Splash concept.jpg|Blood Moon Kennen Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sperasoft Studio) Thresh BloodMoon Splash Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Thresh Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Thresh BloodMoon Splash Concept 02.jpg|Blood Moon Thresh Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Twisted Fate BloodMoon Concept 1.jpg|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twisted Fate BloodMoon Concept 2.jpg|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twisted Fate BloodMoon Splash concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Viktor Titov) Yasuo BloodMoon concept.jpg|Blood Moon Yasuo Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Zilean Blood Moon concept.jpg|Blood Moon Zilean Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) |-|Summoner Icons= Blood Moon profileicon.png|Blood Moon Blood Moon Kennen profileicon.png|Blood Moon Kennen Blood Moon Yasuo profileicon.png|Blood Moon Yasuo Blood Seal profileicon.png|Blood Seal Blood Moon Jhin profileicon.png|Blood Moon Jhin Blood Moon Diana profileicon.png|Blood Moon Diana Blood Moon Twisted Fate profileicon.png|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Blood Moon Talon profileicon.png|Blood Moon Talon Blood Moon Rising profileicon.png|Blood Moon Rising Blood Moon Descent profileicon.png|Blood Moon Descent Blood Moon Aatrox profileicon.png|Blood Moon Aatrox Blood Moon Pyke profileicon.png|Blood Moon Pyke Blood Moon Sivir profileicon.png|Blood Moon Sivir |-|Ward Skins= Blood Demon Ward.png|Blood Demon Ward 2019 Blood Moon Ward.png|Blood Moon Ward See also * Hunt of the Blood Moon de:Blutmond (Skinreihe) pl:Krwawy Księżyc Category:Events Category:Blood Moon Category:Akali Category:Diana Category:Elise Category:Evelynn Category:Jhin Category:Kalista Category:Kennen Category:Shen Category:Talon Category:Thresh Category:Twisted Fate Category:Yasuo Category:Zilean Category:Alternate Universe Category:Aatrox Category:Pyke Category:Sivir